Roy Fuller
Roy Broadbent Fuller (11 February 1912 - 27 September 1991) was an English poet and novelist.Roy Fuller, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Mar. 5, 2016. Life Fuller was born in Failsworth, Lancashire, and brought up in Blackpool. He became a solicitor in 1934, and joined the Woolwich Equitable Building Society as assistant solicitor in 1938. During World War II he served in the Royal Navy as a radar mechanic and officer, 1941-1946. After the war he returne to the building society, becoming its solicitor in 1958. Poems (1939) was his first book of poetry. He began to write fiction in the 1950s. As a poet he became identified, on stylistic grounds, with The Movement. The poet John Fuller is his son. Recognition Fuller was elected Oxford Professor of Poetry in 1968, and served until 1973. Fuller was awarded the Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry in 1970 and the Cholmondeley Award in 1980.Roy Fuller 1912-1991, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 16, 2012. In 1966 Anthony Powell dedicated to Fuller his novel The Soldier's Art, the eighth volume of his masterwork, A Dance to the Music of Time. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: Fortune Press, 1939. *''The Middle of a War''. London: Hogarth Press, 1942. *''A Lost Season''. London: Hogarth Press, 1944. *''Epitaphs and Occasions''. London: John Lehmann, 1949. *''Counterparts''. London: D. Verschoyle, 1954. *''Brutus’s Orchard''. London: Deutsch, 1957. *''Collected Poems, 1936-1961''. London: Deutsch, 1962. *''Buff: Poems''. London: Deutsch, 1965. *''New poems''. London: Deutsch, 1968. *''Off Course: Poems''. London: Turret Books, 1969. *''Penguin Modern Poets 18'' (by A. Alvarez, Roy Fuller, & Anthony Thwaite). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1970. *''Song Cycle from a Record Sleeve''. Oxford, UK: Sycamore Press, 1972. *''Tiny Tears''. London: Deutsch, 1973. *''From the Joke Shop''. London: Deutsch, 1975. *''The Joke Shop Annexe''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1975. *''An Ill-Governed Coast: Poems''. Sunderland, UK: Ceolfrith, 1976. *''Poor Roy''. London: Deutsch, 1977. *''The Other Planet, with three other fables'' (with engravings by Paul Peter Pietch). Richmond, Surrey, UK: Keepsake Press, 1979. *''The Reign of Sparrows''. London: London Magazine Editions, 1980. *''More About Tompkins, and other light verse''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1981. *''House and Shop''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1982. *''The Individual and his Times: A selection of the poetry of Roy Fuller'' (edited by V.J. Lee). London: Athlone Press, 1982. *''As from the Thirties''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1983. *''Mianserin Sonnets''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1984. *''New and Collected Poems, 1934-84''. London: Secker & Warburg / London Magazine Editions, 1985. *''Subsequent to Summer''. London: Salamander Press, 1985. *''Outside the Canon''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1986. *''Lessons of the Summer''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1987. *''Consolations: Poems''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1987. *''Available for Dreams''. London: Collins Harvill, 1989. * Last Poems. London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1993. * Selected Poems (edited by John Fuller). Manchester, UK, & Chicago: Carcanet, 2012. Novels *''With My Little Eye''. London: John Lehmann, 1948. *''The Second Curtain''. London: D. Verschoyle, 1953. *''Image of a Society''. London: Deutsch, 1956. *''Fantasy and Fugue''. London: D. Verschoyle, 1954; New York: Macmillan, 1956; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1970 **also published as Murder in Mind. Chicago: Academy Chicago, 1986. *''The Ruined Boys''. London: Deutsch, 1959. **published in U.S. as That Distant Afternoon. New York: Macmillan, 1959. *''The Father's Comedy''. London: Deutsch, 1961. *''The Perfect Fool''. London: Deutsch, 1963. *''My Child, My Sister''. London: Deutsch, 1965. *''The Carnal island''. London: Deutsch, 1970. *''Crime Omnibus''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1988. *''Stares''. London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1990. Non-fiction *''Owls and Artificers: Oxford lectures on poetry''. London: Deutsch, 1971; La Salle, IL: Open Court, 1974. *''Professors and Gods: Last Oxford lectures on poetry''. London: Deutsch, 1973; New York: St. Martin's Press, 1975. *''Souvenirs''. London: London Magazine Editions, 1980. *''Vamp Till Ready: Further memoirs''. London: London Magazine Editions, 1982. *''Home and Dry: Memoirs III''. London: London Magazine Editions, 1984. *''Twelfth Night: A personal view''. Edinburgh: Tragara Press, 1985. *''The Strange and the Good: Collected memoirs''. London: Collins-Harvill, 1989. *''Spanner and Pen: Post-war memoirs''. London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1991. Juveniline *''Savage Gold: A story of adventure''. London: Lehmann, 1946. *''Seen Grandpa Lately?. London: Deutsch, 1972. *''Upright Downfall (poems, with Barbara Giles & Adrian Rumble). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1983. *''The World Through the Window: Collected poems for children'' (illustraated by Nick Duffy). London: G.B. Blackie, 1989. Edited *Lord Byron, Byron for Today. London: Porcupine Press, 1948. *''Fellow Mortals: An anthology of animal verse'' (illustrated by David Koster). Plymouth, UK: Macdonald & Evans, 1981. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Roy Fuller, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 5, 2016. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"The Image" * Roy Fuller 1912-1991 at the Poetry Foundation *Roy Fuller at AllPoetry (12 poems) ;Books *Roy Fuller: A bibliography (.PDF) ;Audio / video *Roy Fuller poems at YouTube ;About * Roy Fuller at Learn Peace. * On Roy Fuller's Magisterial Thumb by Clive James. * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2012/mar/02/selected-poems-roy-fuller-review Review of Selected Poems by Roy Fuller], The Guardian. Category:1912 births Category:1991 deaths Category:English poets Category:People from Failsworth Category:Cholmondeley Award winners